Pay Attention!
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: The title kinda sucks, but I couldn't think of a better one... House is deeply involved in his Gameboy game and Wilson can't bring his head up, so he makes up a story. Chaos ensues. [HouseCam]


_**A/N: After the really sweet reviews I got for my first House fanfic, I decided I'd try another one, but without the actual HouseCam romance. It might be a little bit more in character this time.**_

**Pay Attention!**

"House!" Wilson stormed into a dark, deserted-looking office. His friend was sitting at his desk in his regular position: feet propped up on a stack of paperwork on his desk, Gameboy in hand, oblivious to anything going on around him; the only sound being their light breathing and the constant 'beep beep beep' of Gregory House's favourite toy.

House didn't even look up. "Hmm?" His thumbs flew over the controls, not missing a beat. He paid no attention to his visitor.

"Cuddy wants you in her office," Wilson tapped his foot and sighed impatiently.

"Mmm." House continued to ignore him.

Wilson smirked. This could be fun. "You have a group of patients waiting," he tried again, to no avail.

"Mmm" was House's only comment.

"The hospital is on fire."

"Mmm."

"We've found a cure for your leg." Wilson thought for sure that this would get his head up. _Wait a minute._ If House did look up and realized he wasn't serious, the man would surely kill him.

_Oops. _

"Mmm."

Wilson's smirk grew into a grin. One last try.

"Cameron's sleeping with Chase."

A deadly silent pause followed his statement, and then a resounding "WHAT THE HELL?" which sent Foreman, Chase, Cameron _and _Cuddy all running towards his office.

House's glare shot daggers at his friend. "Cameron is WHAT?" he roared, forgetting about his Gameboy for the time being.

"Bolting over here with the rest of your crew," Wilson leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest casually.

"James…" House threatened. "I swear to God, if Cameron-"

"If Cameron what?" Cameron asked, entering uninvited with the others trailing behind.

"Nothing," Wilson put in, "Nothing." He shot the Gameboy addict a look that clearly said 'don't ask.'

House, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit as calm as his team. "Tell me," he ground out through clenched teeth, "That you are not sleeping with Chase." At this point, he really didn't care who was in the room, as long as they shut up.

Cuddy and Foreman gaped, while Chase immediately blurted out, "HELL no!"

Cameron made a face and glared at the furious blue-eyed man behind the desk. "Where in God's name did you get that idea?"

Eyes widening in first surprise, then shock, then astonishing anger, House turned to Wilson without a word. "You made it up?" He forced his voice to remain calm.

Suddenly James Wilson wished he were halfway across the world from the man across from him, because he knew, at that moment, if Greg House could murder him, he would; there was no doubt about it. "Uh, I can explain-"

"You'd better," Cameron muttered under her breath. She looked more or less embarrassed, thought she did a rather good job of hiding it. Chase just stared on with confusion, wondering what was going on.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME THAT!" House bellowed. Cameron had never seen him this angry, and by the expressions on everyone else's faces, they hadn't either. She grimaced. This was not going to be good.

Wilson seemed surprisingly collected, granted, House couldn't do anything to him while they were all there. Apparently, he had a good reason, too. "You weren't listening," he said simply. "I had to find a way to get your attention." He chuckled. "You should have heard all the things I told him."

By now, Foreman and Cuddy had managed to scrape their jaws off the floor and were beginning to find the situation almost a little bit amusing. "I think it's time for us to leave," Cuddy whispered, and the black man followed suit, continuing behind her. Chase, in his state of utter disbelief, had finally snapped back to reality and darted out the door after them. Cameron stayed behind, curious to find out what had prompted Wilson to use her to attain House's attention.

_Why me? _Was her first despaired thought, then- _oh shit. Now what?_ She brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Shifting slightly, she gave Wilson a pointed look. "Care to explain, James?"

"With all due respect, _Allison,_" he mocked, "I don't believe it's your business."

"My _business?_ You told him I was sleeping with CHASE!" she shouted.

"Alright, now, let's settle this like adults," House's sarcasm was evident in his tone. "Wilson, go get the-"

"Shut up, Greg." Wilson snapped.

House started. No one told him to shut up. Ever. "I can see that this is a rather serious matter," he jeered. "I'm leaving." He grabbed his Gameboy. "Give me a shout when you're done 'having it out,' okay?" He paused at the door. "No, on second hand, don't. I don't want to be bothered."

Cameron clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. "You'd better have an improved version of the reason you just used, because if not-"

To her amazement, Wilson chuckled again. "Your name was the only thing that brought his head up, Cam. Doesn't that surprise you in the least?"

"No." Her reply was short and clipped, and spoken before thinking. "I mean-"

"I know what you mean. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Cameron spun on her heel and exited the office. "Absolutely nothing."

Not two seconds later, House appeared back in his office. "I hate you."

"I know." Wilson shook his head as his friend disappeared down the hallway after Cameron. "Well, what do you know? He never did talk to Cuddy."

FINIS

_**A/N: Please review!**_


End file.
